Laundry
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Doing the laundry isn't so bad if it's for the man you love... CloudxOC one-shot


**A/N:**This is written for someone on another site (Quizilla) using their OC. For the person who requested this, if you have a account, please let me know so I can type up your name on here in the summary. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either.

It's been another long day in the city of Edge. Working as a waitress at the 7th Heaven bar with the bar hostess and good friend Tifa is a tough job considering all the customers that come in. But the pay is good and you have a place to stay thanks to Tifa. Not only that, but you get to be near your crush Cloud Strife.

Cloud Strife, the man that stole your heart without even knowing it himself. Then again, he's dense when it comes to another's feelings.

"Kit, stop daydreaming and help me please?" A flustered Tifa hollered while serving drinks to some customers.

Snapped back into reality, you went to table to table taking customer orders.

The place is packed today with all sorts of people. Travelers, merchants, explorers, and of course the locals.

Tifa has long gone off to bed while you did all the cleaning. You wipe down the tables, sweep the floors and mop them, and straighten tables and chairs. Last, but not least you wash all the dishes till they are sparkling clean.

While doing all these chores, you listen to the rain as the water drops tap against the windows. You love the sound of the rain, you even like the smell of it. You smile softly as you finish the last of the dishes.

Satisfied with your finished work, you call it a day and begin to shut the lights off.

Until you heard the bar entrance door open.

You left the kitchen and head to the bar area expecting it to be a drunk who probably thought the bar is still open. You get those kind of people once in a while.

"Sorry, but the bar is cl-" You stop at mid-sentence as you look at what stood before you.

What stood before you is a man covered in mud. The man reached up to his face and pulled off his goggles revealing glowing blueish-green eyes. You know who it is now. There's only one man you know with those kind of eyes.

"Cloud?" You question as your heart begins to beat faster due to his presence.

"I'm home." He looks down at the floor where a puddle of water and mud surrounds him.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" You went behind the bar counter and grabbed the rag you used to wipe down the tables earlier. You rush up to Cloud and wipe away the mud on his face revealing the face of the man you dearly adore.

"Fenrir ran out of fuel. So, I had to walk the rest of the way." He said in monotone voice.

"That doesn't explain why you're covered in mud." You put your hands on your hips.

"I wasn't watching where I was going." He rubs the back of his neck. Yet, still your aren't satisfied with his answer.

"More details." You ordered.

"I tripped in a huge puddle of mud. Happy?" He didn't seem happy to reveal this bit of info.

You have to resist the urge to laugh as you imagined Cloud tripping into a huge puddle of mud.

"Well, I think you need to take a shower and get all that mud off ya." You suggest and he seems to agree as he gave a nod.

"Leave your clothes outside the bathroom door. I'll wash 'em for ya." You said cheerfully.

He gave you another nod before heading up the stairs; a trail of water and mud behind him.

"Now I have mop again." You sigh.

After mopping the floor and cleaning up the muddy trail that lead upstairs to the bathroom, you find Cloud's clothes sitting right outside the door.

To think, that on the other side of the door is a naked Cloud in a hot shower. You shook the naughty thought out of your head and nabbed the dirty clothes.

You went straight to the laundry room and toss the muddy clothes into the washer. You pour in some laundry detergent along with them.

By the time the clothes are washed, Cloud's done with his shower. He's sleeping in his room until the clothes are fully done.

You threw the wet, but no longer muddy clothes into the dryer. But, before starting the machine you tossed a couple of fabric softeners.

Two hours later, the clothes are fully dry and ready to be worn. You toss the clean clothes into the basket and carry them slowly up the basement stairs. But, you missed a step and lost your balance as you begin to tumble down the wooden stairs.

Clothes flew into the air as you fell backwards. You see something rush pass you, yet you couldn't tell what it is since it is a blur.

You expect to land on the hard floor, but you land on something soft.

A pair of Cloud's boxers rests upon your head. The other garments lay all around you.

You look to see what you landed on, and it isn't what you expect.

It's Cloud, in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

The blood pours into your cheeks with embarrassment as you stare at the blonde warrior's medium built chest. Not the mention the fact that he really isn't wearing anything.

You realize than that the blur that passed you moments ago was Cloud.

"You alright?" Cloud asks with some concern.

"Yes, i'm fine." You said sheepishly.

"Uh, Kit?" Cloud said.

"Yeah?" You ask.

"I don't think my boxers look that great on you." He motioned to the top of your head.

You pull the boxers off your head and hand it over to the spiky haired blonde.

Than a thought came to you. Did Cloud Strife just make a joke? Oh my god he did. Spiky actually made a joke.

"Please, put something on." You got off him quickly and ran up the stairs leaving Cloud on the floor with the clothes.

Cloud later on met you upstairs; this time fully dressed.

"Kit, can we talk?" He asks.

"Umm, sure. What about?" You ask.

He sat on one of the bar stools.

"I guess I should start off by thanking you. You helped me out a lot tonight." He said calmly.

"You don't have to thank me. I do what I can to help you out." You fetch him a nice cool beer and hand it to him which he gladly took.

"But, you never ask for anything in return." Cloud took a sip of his drink.

"Are you saying that you want to repay me?" You question.

"Yes." He simply answered.

"Okay, I want you to stay here." You said.

He looks at you in confusion to what you mean.

"I want you to live here instead of living at the church. Geostigma is no more and Aeris has forgiven you. Don't you think it's about time that you come back to us? The children miss you, and Tifa misses you too. Hell, even I miss you." You look down at the floor to avoid his gaze.

"I'll stay under a few conditions." He said.

"And that would be?" You question curious to what it could be.

"First off, from now on you're doing my laundry and second off, you have to let me kiss you." He finished the rest of his drink.

Your heart is beating so fast, you're afraid it's gonna pop right out of your chest. Did he say what you thought he said? Did he just ask to kiss you?

"Did I hear you correctly? Did you just ask to kiss me?" You question.

He got off the stool and walked slowly over to you. With every step he took, your heart skipped a beat.

"You heard me." And with that, he kisses you on the lips.

You could taste the alcohol on his tongue, but you didn't care. It's a dream come true that he's kissing you. You wrap your arms around his neck and he in turn pulls you closer to him.

The kiss ends moments later and you are left breathless. Your foreheads touch and he stares right into your green eyes with his mako-blue ones.

"I've had a crush you for quite some time." He confessed.

"Ditto." And you kiss him yet again.


End file.
